Chocolate Covered Hotch
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Different scenarios in which our favorite Unit Chief is covered in chocolate. Cowritten with kisaitaluvr
1. The Chocolate Fountain

The Chocolate Fountain

By ROSSELLA1 and kisaitaluvr

Note: This is the first chapter in Chocolate covered Hotch which is very random and not really meant to be taken too seriously. It's going to be cowritten with kisaitaluvr and each of us will be doing different chapters (except this one we're each doing a part). This one is part of my Obsession series. We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

"Mmmm…" Aaron yawned, slowly waking up from his nap. He glanced at the clock next to him and jumped out of bed. It was 6 PM! Wondering why Vincent hadn't woke him up for dinner, he pulled his shirt back on and headed downstairs. Now that Aaron thought about it, it was oddly quiet. "Hello?" He called out, but there was no answer except Roscoe running up to him and giving him a few licks before running back to wherever he'd come from.

Entering the kitchen, he glanced around and spotted a note on the table. He picked it up and read it:

Aaron,

Went to store for food. Jack's with me. Pizza's in fridge if you're hungry.

Vincent

'Well, that's good at least.' He thought. Earlier that morning there had been next to nothing good in the house. Opening the refrigerator, he noticed that it was now full. Without taking the pizza out, he closed it and went in search of his new 'family'. He found them in Jack's room huddled over something on the desk. "Hey, Buddy, what are you and Uncle Vince up to?"

"Daddy!" Jack said, turning around with a gleeful shout.

"Hi, we-" Vincent started to say but was cut off by Jack.

"Look what we got!" Jack grabbed the thing on the table and started to hurry over to Hotch.

"Careful-" Perotta tried to warn but it was too late.

The thing was too heavy for Jack and it caused him to trip. Before Hotch could process what was happening something warm and sticky had splattered all over him. A closer inspection revealed that it was chocolate.

Jack got to his feet, looked at his father and giggled. "Sorry Daddy!"

"It's okay, buddy." He managed to get out. After all it was just an accident and who could be mad at a cute little five year old? That still didn't mean he wasn't annoyed at the fact that he was now covered in chocolate. Oh well, at least his shirt was still off from his nap; that way he wouldn't have as much stains to wash out.

"Sorry," Perotta chuckled. "Jack wanted a chocolate fountain and we thought we'd try it out as soon as we got home."

"That's fine, that's fine." Hotch said quickly. He didn't want Jack to think that Aaron was annoyed at _him. "_I'm just going to go wash up." He headed up the stairs to the bathroom and quickly shed his clothes. He didn't even want to think about how long this was going to take to wash out of his pants, not to mention his hair.

"You okay?" Perotta asked with a smirk, coming up behind him in the doorway.

"It's not funny!" Aaron snapped, turning to face him.

"Oh, of course not. I'm sorry." Vincent put on a straight face and Aaron was about to forgive him… then Perotta burst out laughing again. Growling, Aaron stormed over and slammed the door in his face.

Anything above this little starting note is What ROSSELLA1 wrote as our first chapter this is what ive decided to add onto it and if you just like the top part and you don't want to see the more slashy side of this chapter than just skip this part but I do more slashy than I do cuddly and romantic.

"C'mon Aaron you have to admit it was funny….!" Perotta said, as he kept banging on the door.

"Uncle Vincent is daddy mad at me for spillin the chocolate on hims?" Jack asked, as he stood behind Perotta. You could see the tears shining in his soft brown eyes.

Vincent kneeled down next to Jack and put his hand on his shoulder and said in a soft reassuring voice "No Jacky he's just a little annoyed because I laughed at something that he thought wasn't really funny. Can you go and play with Roscoe while I help Daddy feel better?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically and scurried away to his room. Perotta turned back to the door and took a keychain that looked kind of like the ones you see a janitor carrying around. He stuck a dark brown key in the lock and smirked as he heard the lock click over.

He walked in the bathroom to see Aaron who had a washcloth and was wiping the chocolate from his arms.  
He had gotten most of it off his face but there were a few flecks of it here and there on his pale cheeks and it still covered most of his shirtless chest. Aaron had gotten his pants off and was standing in his boxers and his pants were soaking in bathtub.

Perotta walked up behind him and licked a small patch off chocolate off of his lovers face. Hotch gasped and started to push against Perotta's chest.

"W-what are you doing!" Hotch yelped as he felt Perotta push him up against the wall and start to suck the chocolate off one of his nipples. "Vincent! We can't do this h-here what about J-jack?" Hotch said as he started to pant as that hot warm mouth moved over to give his left nipple the same attention.

"Mmm… He's in his room playing with Roscoe. He won't be with us for awhile." Perotta chuckled as he heard his smaller lover moan when his hot breath fanned over the chocolate covered skin.

"Oh God…." Hotch panted out as he clawed at Perotta's back. He could feel the little indents in Vincent's tongue as it licked up the delicious brown syrup. Aaron let out a soft mewl as that tongue dipped into his navel and started to swirl around.

Perotta licked his way back up Hotch's body until he captured Aarons full pink lips.

"Vince I-I need to get cleaned up!" Hotch squealed as Vincent started to tug at his boxers. "Well we can get a bath together and indulge while we're at it." Perotta smirked as he stripped himself of all of his clothes and literally ripped Aaron's boxers right from his body.

"HEY!" Hotch yelled as he watched his lover throw his ruined boxers to the floor and pull his pants right out of the tub and press him into said tub.

Perotta pretended not to hear him and stepped into the tub/shower and turned on the shower head and made sure it was warm- almost TOO hot. He quickly poured some body wash into his hands and started to lather up the hot body in front of him.

Then he lathered some green apple shampoo and rubbed it into the black haired scalp making sure he got every ounce of chocolate out of that beautiful dark hair. Once all the shampoo was washed away Hotch pushed off the wall of the shower and locked lips with Perotta.

Vincent grabbed some more body wash and squirted it onto his fingers and then gently shoved them into his partner's sweet, tight, ass. (A/n Can you really gently shove something anywhere?)

After preparing him Vincent made sure to rub some more body wash on his erection and then wraps Hotch's legs around his waist and slowly slid his cock into the warmth of Aaron's ass.

Vincent groaned and forced himself to stop and wait for Hotch to adjust rather than pounding into that sweet warmth like he wanted to.

Hotch shifted to let Vincent know that he could move. Perotta started out slow and built up to a fast and hard rhythm. Just minutes later both of the men came, Hotch first and Vincent seconds after him, they took a second to calm their breathing down before getting their clothes back on - Hotch only wearing Perotta's shirt because his pants were wet and his shirt and boxers were ruined.

They walked out of the bathroom still slightly panting.

"Does Daddy feel better yet?" Jack asked, as he looked up at his family with wide innocent eyes.

"Yes Daddy should feel a lot better!" Vincent chuckled as he smirked when Hotch started flushing a deep red.

Well theres the slashy ending to ROSSELLA1's and my first fic that we are both contributing to and I hope both you readers and ROSSELLA liked it! No flamers or flames please!


	2. Chocolate Factory

Chocolate Factory

By ROSSELLA1

betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

Advancing as cautiously as possible along the ramp, Aaron looked left and right for the suspect, but to no avail. Gavin seemed to have vanished. He wasn't fooled though; Gavin knew the chocolate factory like the back of his hand.

The team had been working a case in Virginia in which four factory workers who had all worked for the same factory but had all met with suspicious accidents. Upon arriving at the factory and researching the files, it was revealed that all of the victims had been in conflicts with one worker: Marcus Gavin. A background check on him showed that he had a history of violent crimes. They had gone to interview him but he had run away. Now they were chasing him.

A noise to his left made him turn only to see Gavin running straight at him. Before he could react the man had collided with him, knocking the two of them back over the railing. Hotch tensed, expecting to crash onto a hard surface, but was surprised and relieved to find himself falling into a thick liquid that slowed him down enough so that by the time his back connected with the bottom it wasn't nearly as painful as it would have been had he fallen onto the floor. Never had he been more thankful to fall into a vat of chocolate.

Luckily the assault didn't last long. As soon as they surfaced there were shouts and Gavin was hauled from the tank. Hotch cleared the chocolate out of his eyes to see Morgan handcuffing the guy and reading him his rights. Seconds behind Morgan came Rossi. He took one look at Aaron and looked ready to burst out laughing. Thankfully, he just approached the vat and held out a hand to help his friend out.

"Not a word." Hotch gritted out, taking the proffered hand.

"What would I say?" Rossi asked in an innocent tone that was belied by his smirk. He attempted to pull Hotch out, but Hotch's hand was still covered in chocolate and it slipped out of Rossi's grasp, sending Hotch reeling back down into the vat. This time Rossi did laugh.

"It's n-not fun-n-ny!" Hotch sputtered, spitting chocolate out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Rossi held his hands up. "It's just… you should see yourself!" He held his hand out again but this time Hotch ignored it and managed to crawl over the edge of the vat this time the rest of the team had arrived. The look on their faces said it all.

"The first person to laugh is fired!" Hotch snapped.

Of course this only made them burst into laughter simultaneously. Unable to fire his whole team, he mustered whatever dignity he had left and stalked past them, out of the factory, and into the SUV. Moments later he was joined by Rossi.

"Want me to drop you off at home?" Rossi snickered.

"No." Aaron answered abruptly. "The BAU's closer. I'll use the showers there." He had a change of clothes in his go bag there and there was no way he was getting chocolate stains on his carpet.

"Sure?"

"Yes!" Hotch snapped.

"Alright, alright…"

They drove off and spent the rest of the ride in silence. The moment Rossi pulled into the parking space Hotch was out of the car and headed toward the elevator. He pressed the button for the floor and then closed the doors. Rossi could wait. Moments later the door dinged and he ran as fast as he could towards his office for his go-bag and then towards the employee showers. Half an hour and a whole bar of soap later, Hotch was finally clean and in a much better mood. He made his way to his office, grabbed his briefcase and headed back out. By now Morgan and the others were back from taking Gavin down to the police station.

"Feeling better?" Morgan yelled up at him from the Bull Pen.

"Yes, thank you." He managed to say in a much more composed tone than earlier. "Goodnight. See you all tomorrow."

"Goodnight my chocolate covered Adonis!" Garcia yelled at his back.


	3. The Horror's of Male Hormones

The Horror's of Male Hormones

By kisaitaluvr

Betad by ROSSELLA1

This is the second chapter I have written for this story I think overall that it is the third chapter of the whole story though. Anyway enjoy and review! We'll give you all chocolate Hotchs ! Sorry this is such a short chapter but I didn't want to get to far off hand with having him in chocolate!

"Agent Hotchner I'm so sorr-" The local police officer shut up at the glare that the Unit chief sent his way.

"It's fine." Hotch growled out as he wiped the melted chocolate off of his face.

While the team had gone to hunt down the unsub Hotch had stayed behind at the PD station to finish off the remaining paperwork and other things that JJ once took care of. Or at least that's what he had stayed to do but instead when he went turn a corner to get to the office where said paperwork was he ran straight into a police officer.

The run in with the police officer wasn't what got him so riled up. It was what had spilled on him when he ran into that officer. And since the officer was taller than him and he was carrying the bowl of melted chocolate right under his face when Hotch ran into him, the bowl had tipped over and started to run all down Hotch's face and body.

Worse thing was that most of it had sunk down his shirt and into his pants. The police officer had immediately grabbed a towel after setting down the bowl and gently started to wipe the chocolate from the agents face.

Instead of letting the officer wipe his face he snatched the towel and started to wipe the chocolate off himself.

"Maybe you should get out of your ruined clothes; I can get you some new ones." The officer said as he tried to steer Hotch towards another room.

The moment those words left his mouth Hotch looked at him like he had grown five heads. He sighed and let himself be lead to another room just because he hated the feeling of chocolate seeping into his boxers.

30 minutes later

The team had finally caught the unsub. It had taken them longer than usual to get back because they had to go to the hospital to make sure that whatever had been sprayed onto Rossi, Morgan and Reid wasn't going to kill them.

Turns out the thing that was sprayed one the three male agents was a new experimental drug that the unsub had been making. The drugs gave them a sky rocketed amount of testosterone and increased their sex drive. Which was one of the reasons Prentiss decided to take her chances riding with police officer and not a bunch of sex craving FBI agents.

Rossi, Reid and Morgan managed to get back to the police station first and they were surprised and delighted to see their poor little Unit Chief sitting on a chair in the middle of the police station only wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Hotch's hair was still dripping from the shower he had just gotten - a freezing cold shower he thought- and surprisingly there was still some melted chocolate on his body that didn't want to come off.

He looked up to the sound of footsteps approaching him and his eyes widened as his male teammates started to advance on him. Even sadder than the fact that his subordinates were horny and probably going to rape him was the fact that Reid held the same bowl of melted chocolate -that STILL had some chocolate in it- in his hand and looked as if he really did want to dip Hotch in that chocolate and eat him!

My second chapter for this wonderful chocolate Hotch story has ended. Of course it doesn't have as much of him in chocolate but he's still partially covered in it by the end! And even if his team hadn't been sprayed by testosterone enhancers they would rape him if he was dressed like that any way! Or at least I would! Don't look so worried people the next chocolate Hotch chapter that I write will have some fluff in it and most likely won't be slashy (Like I could pull that off!)


	4. Hot Chocolate

Hot Chocolate

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up!" Hotch was rudely awakened by the screams of an excited five year old and the barks of a Doberman Pinscher puppy in his ear.

"Jack?" He asked tiredly, "Is everything okay?"

"It snowed last night!" His son shouted gleefully.

" That's nice." Aaron yawned again.

"_Daddy_! Get up so we can play!"

"Yeah, _Dad_," Perotta's voice came teasingly and Aaron looked up to see him leaning in the doorway. "Get up so the two of you can play!"

"And what are _you_ going to do?" Hotch grumbled.

"Me?" Perotta asked innocently. "Well, I'll be inside getting some work done!"

Hotch snorted. He knew very well that Perotta didn't have any contracts at the moment. He was just using it as an excuse to relax in the nice, warm house.

"Daddy!" Jack whined and Hotch took a deep breath.

"Alright, alright, I'm up…" Hotch yawned again and swung his feet over the side, wincing at the cold. "Go get dressed and I'll be ready in a moment."

"Yay!" Jack cheered and Roscoe gave an approving bark as the two dashed out of the room.

Hotch groaned and forced himself to get out of bed. "Come on, Aaron!" Perotta said from his place in the doorway, "It won't be that bad!"

"Says the man who gets to stay in the house."

Perotta gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to have something ready that will make you nice and warm." Hotch raised an eyebrow but the man had already turned and left.

Aaron quickly pulled on some sweats and his boots, and headed downstairs where Jack was already ready, bundled up in his red coat, hat on his head, gloves on his hands, and dog held cradled against his chest. "Come on, Daddy!" Jack cried impatiently, "Let's go!"

"Hold on, Buddy." Aaron grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth to tie him over till he could get a real breakfast.

He pulled his coat on and then they were headed out the door into the pristine snow. It must have snowed at least three feet and Jack had to walk directly in Aaron's footsteps to avoid being swallowed up (forget about putting the puppy down!).

"Can we build a snowman, Daddy?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Of course, Buddy." Hotch grinned at his son's excitement, starting to wake up a bit now that he was outside. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. After all, it had been fun when he was a kid, why shouldn't it be now?

The two of them got busy rolling giant snowballs, but off course after the first one and half of the second Aaron had to do most of the work since Jack was too short to reach. For a while he sat, the dog curled in his lap, waiting with great anticipation for the finished product. But five year olds' attention spans are notoriously short and soon enough he started to wander around, telling the dog about everything they encountered. Aaron kept working on the snowman. He'd forgotten how exciting this could be. But after a while, when he paused for a break, he noticed that it was dead silent. He glanced from side to side.

"Jack!" He called. No answer. Panicked he turned around, only to be met with a white thing headed straight at his face. Before he could shield himself, it had struck, knocking him to the ground. For a moment he could only see dots in front of his eyes, and then his head cleared. He felt his forehead and when he pulled his hand away there was blood.

"I got you, Daddy!" Jack giggled, rushing into his arms, then stopped laughing, eyes wide as he saw Aaron's forehead. "D-did I h-hurt you, Daddy?" He said, looking ready to cry.

Aaron forced a smile and kissed Jack's head. "Don't worry about it, Buddy. It's just a scratch." He'd have to talk to Jack later about not including ice in his snowballs but now he didn't have the heart to lecture the clearly upset child; Jack still didn't look sure that his father was okay. "Let's go inside and get some hot chocolate, okay?"

"Alright!" Jack exclaimed, leaping up, apparently deciding that no one could be too hurt if they still wanted hot chocolate.

Aaron got to his feet, scooped up Jack and the dog and headed back into the house. Vincent met them in the kitchen and held out a mug of hot chocolate to Jack, then turned to Aaron. "Woah, what happened?" He asked, examining the cut.

"Snowball fight gone awry." Aaron muttered, managing a sheepish grin.

"How does that happen?" Perotta chuckled.

"I neglected to teach Jack the importance of making sure there's no ice in a snowball before throwing it."

"Ouch." Vincent winced, then smiled again. "Well, I've got just the thing." He turned to Jack. "Hey, Jack. I want you to finish your cocoa and then get changed alright? I'm going to take your Dad upstairs and take a look at his cut, okay?" Jack nodded. Vincent turned back to Aaron, "Come on." He said, leading the way into the other room and then up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked, following him.

"It's a surprise!" Vincent called over his shoulder and continued up, then turned down the hall and went into the bathroom. Aaron followed him in and then stopped, dumbstruck. "You like it?" Vincent asked turning to him with a grin.

"How- what-" Hotch started to regain his voice, but still wasn't sure what to say. In front of him, where the bathtub had previously been, stood a gigantic mug of hot chocolate.

"I thought you could use something to warm you up when you got in," Vincent continued, "so I got this ready for you."

"Vincent, where's the bathtub?" Aaron finally managed.

"Oh, I'll put that back when we're finished with this." Vincent waved the question off. "Why don't you get in?"

Aaron could think of several reasons why not to, not the least of them being that bathing in hot chocolate would only make him dirtier, but Vincent had clearly put a lot of thought into this and Hotch didn't want to disappoint him, so he stripped and slid into the nice hot liquid. To his surprise it actually felt nice; not too much different from a regular bath and the smell of chocolate made it heavenly.

Vincent smiled and approached the tub. "Now I'm going to take care of everything, so just lay back, close your eyes, and relax, alright?"

"Mmhmm." Aaron had already done so.

He heard Vincent grab something off the shelf and soon he was rubbing something thick and sticky into Aaron's skin. Aaron opened his eyes long enough to see that it was melted marshmallows. He thought this was an odd choice of soap but the feeling of the hands massaging his shoulders combined with the heat lulled him back into relaxation. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a hiss and opened his eyes in time to see Vincent squirting whipped cream into his hands and start using it to wash Hotch's hair. After he was done, he turned on a faucet on the side of the cup, causing more hot chocolate to squirt out.

"Come here," Vincent said, motioning for Hotch to put his head under the faucet. "We need to rinse your hair." Reluctantly, Aaron stirred out of his half sleep and crawled across the mug, letting Vincent wash the whipped cream out. When he was finished he let Hotch relax again. "There now, don't you feel much better now? Aaron? Aaron? AARON?"

Hotch jolted awake. No longer was he in a nice warm mug of hot chocolate but lying on his back in three feet of snow. Vincent was leaning over him looking concerned, and Jack was standing off to the side, holding Roscoe, tears sliding down the boy's face.

Vincent's face lit up with relief when he saw that Aaron was awake. "Hey, had us worried there for a moment."

"Uncle Vince?" Jack whimpered. "Did I kill Daddy?"

Vincent laughed, and turned to wipe the tears from the little boy's cheek. "No, Buddy. You just hurt him a little. He'll be okay."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Jack whispered coming over and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"It's okay, Buddy," Aaron responded, still bewildered. "What happened?" He asked, looking at Vincent.

"Well, Jack here didn't realize that you couldn't use ice in snowballs." Vincent laughed, then turned to reassure Jack. "It's okay. We all made the mistake at some point."

Aaron managed to sit up and hug the boy, just to make sure he knew that no one was mad at him. "I'm fine, Buddy. I just need to go inside and rest up."

"Yeah," Vincent seconded, helping him to his feet. "Let's get you inside for a nice warm bath and a cup of hot cocoa."


	5. The Case of the Hansel and Gretel Killer

The Case of the Hansel and Gretel Killer

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. This one's not very funny obviously, but it just popped into my head.

"Get in the pool, darling." The rather plump woman in front of him ordered, pointing a gun at his face. Hotch took a deep breath and got into the wading pool full of cake batter. "Now lay down." He hesitated. "NOW!" She shouted and he did so, wincing as the cold, thick batter touched his skin.

The team had been called in on a case where people had been found dead in public parks. All cooked in chocolate cake batter and all psychiatrists. The team had determined that the unsub had to have access to a hospital, bakery, or some other place where there was an oven large enough to fit a human being. They had been looking for common patients or people who had had negative histories with psychiatrists. Then, Reid had made the connection between the cake covered victims with the gingerbread children in the story Hansel and Gretel and the team had started looking into daycare's and schools. It didn't take long for them to find a daycare that had shut down just a month before the killings had started. Apparently the parents had started to question her mental stability. She had willingly taken a psych. test but the doctor had declared her mentally ill and brought it to the attention of the state, who shut her down.

Still, they couldn't be sure she was the unsub. So Hotch had gone to her house, pretending to be a parent of one of her old students wanting to talk about his son. However, she had been gifted with an unfortunately long memory and had seen through the ruse and forced him at gun point into her car and had taken him to her old school. Now his only hope was that the team would find him before it was too late.

"Now turn over!" She continued. He did so and a moment later felt the gun crashing down on the back of his head.

He awoke, stretched out on an oven rack, his captor chaining his hands to it so he couldn't move. "I'm a federal agent." He warned her. "If you do this you'll get the death penalty."

"I'm never going to be let out of prison anyway, dear." She cooed. "Why not go out with a-"

"FBI!" The door banged open and the room filled up with SWAT. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Morgan yelled, and the shocked woman complied.

Gideon rushed over, got the keys for the handcuffs and unlocked Hotch. "Are you alright? You hurt?"

"I'm fine." Hotch answered, trying to wipe the batter off his face. Of course since his hands were covered in batter too, this didn't work so well.

After they had arrested the "Hansel and Gretel Killer" as the press were now calling her, the rest of the team surrounded him. He assured them that he was fine but nevertheless they forced him into an ambulance to go to the hospital. When he got there he was met by a hysterical Haley. Still, when she saw him, she had to smile even if it was just a little.

"Hi, Baby." She whispered in his ear, wrapping him in a hug as he got out of the ambulance. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." He gave a small laugh. "The teams just being overprotective."

She laughed too and gave his cheek a lick. "Well, you look good enough to eat."


	6. Blood and Chocolate

Blood and Chocolate

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Sort of short and random but it popped into my head and I had to write it down and here it is. Any quotes from Nameless, Faceless are in italics.

"_I will kill you…" _Hotchner whispered to him.

Foyet had to laugh at that. "I wouldn't count on that, Agent Hotchner."

He shoved the knife into Hotchner's side… or at least he attempted to. Instead he felt it break in his hand. He glanced down at it and was surprised to see that where a knife, there was now a broken Hershey's bar. Puzzled he glanced up at Hotchner only to see the man smirking at him. His wound, Foyet noticed, was no longer spouting out blood, but chocolate sauce.

"I told you I'd kill you." Hotchner smirked and before Foyet's very eyes, his rival started to turn to chocolate. First his head, then slowly the rest of his body followed, causing Foyet to leap back in surprise. Hotchner got to his feet, grinning maniacally. "There's no escape now!" Foyet ran towards the door but Hotchner was there first. Now the wound was bleeding chocolate profusely and the room was filling up.

"Let me out!" Foyet cried, yanking at the handle, but Hotchner just laughed. Now the chocolate was up to Foyet's chest.

"No!" Hotchner laughed at him. "You will now be drowned in my chocolatiness!"

"No, No, NO!" Foyet leapt up in bed, in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream…" He breathed a sigh of relief and lay back down. "I really gotta lay off that hot chocolate!" He muttered. He closed his eyes again and started to drift back off to sleep when he felt something dripping on his head. Thinking maybe the apartment above his had let their bath tub flood over, he turned the light on and looked up.

Sitting upside down on the ceiling was a smirking, chocolate Agent Hotchner. "Did you think you could escape, George?" He asked and just as Foyet opened his mouth to yell, leapt down and…

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Foyet screamed, and sat up in bed, then collapsed back and started to sob into his pillow. He would never have attacked Aaron if he had known it would lead to so many nightmares!


	7. Spider's Web

Spider's Web

By kisaitaluvr

betad by ROSSELLA1

Ok this is my third contribution to the chocolate Hotch series and just recently we had gotten a review saying that we should do a chapter with spider webs…. SO I can't exactly remember which of our lovely reviewers left this review asking for this but here it is and I hope you enjoy it cause it was the only thing I could think of!

The team had been on a fairly hard case. Their unsub, Zena Maricha, had an obsession with both spiders and chocolate. She had placed all her victims, around thirty, short black hair, and some kind of law enforcement, in a giant cave that had been built into her house. The cave had chocolate covered spider webs littering most, if not all, of the tunnels.

Once they had put the final profile together and had figured out that it was the 23 year old woman, they had decided to storm the house. They all knew that she didn't have a new victim yet but they wanted to get her before she got another one.

The team had split up to look through all the tunnels when they figured out that she wasn't in the house but in the tunnels. Sadly, Hotch had turned the corner of one of the caves too fast and ran straight into one of the chocolate spider webs, unfortunately dropping his gun in shock.

To his surprise the spider web was actually sticky and tough and the more he struggled the more the spider web wrapped around him, slowly starting to encase him; it was like the spider web had some kind of mind of its own.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of mint green and turned his head to watch the unsub turned the corner to see what her spider webs had captured.  
She let out a soft smile, a row of sharp pointed teeth coming into view as she saw her new prey.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the brave, little Unit Chief!" She said in her scratchy, distorted voice as she attentively walked up to the distressed agent and gently brushed some hair out of his eyes. Zena moved over to where Hotch had dropped his gun, slowly picked it up, brought it up to Hotch's chin, and looked from the gun back to Hotch's eyes slowly.

Suddenly, she smirked and pressed the gun to the underside of Hotch's chin, then stood on her tippy toes to lick at one of the threads from the web that was located next to Hotch's cheek.

"You're even cuter up close." Zena said as her eyelids started to droop and she started to rub her pale, white hand down the Unit Chiefs chest.

"Get away from me and get me down!" Hotch hissed out as he started to struggle even more. He knew that the woman before him was schizophrenic, intelligent, and a cannibal. He really couldn't distinguish whether the look in her eyes was lust or hunger.

She lowered her mouth to the side of his neck and opened her mouth to take a bite out of the man before her only to be interrupted by a static sound coming from the walkie- talkie hooked onto the Hotch's pants.

Her head tilted, almost as if she didn't notice what was going on, then another round of static came up but Hotch and Zena could both hear Rossi talking through the static.

"Hotch?…Hotch have you found the girl yet?" They heard Rossi say through the static. Zena grabbed the walkie- talkie and pressed the talk button on the side.

"I'm dearly sorry Agent Rossi but Agent Hotchner is now out of commission!" Zena said, then threw the black box down and stomped on it.

Zena nuzzled into the side of Hotch's neck as she once again opened her mouth to take a bite out of the Unit Chief.

She let out an animalistic growl as she heard Prentiss and Morgan shout as the same time "FBI STEP AWAY FROM THE HIM!" Instead of trying to argue with the Agents and instead of backing off she pressed closer to the agent and closed her mouth over Hotch's neck. Both Agents behind her let out a startled gasp as they heard their Unit Chief let out a scream when the pointed teeth dug into his neck.

Morgan was the first one to react; he pulled the trigger on his gun and shot Zena straight in the back of the head. Just as the woman hit the floor, Reid, Rossi and JJ rounded the corner as gasped as they saw their Unit Chief strung up in chocolate spider webs bleeding heavily from the side of his neck.

Rossi ran over to the web and quickly started tearing at the threads of the chocolaty web. Morgan and Prentiss both started to help while JJ called the paramedics and finally, just as the ambulance arrived they got Hotch down from the web.

The paramedics loaded him into the back of the ambulance, and with the BAU team following all the way, drove him to the nearest hospital.

1 hour later in the waiting room

The whole team stood up and surrounded the doctor as he came out of the thick, wooden doors.

"Ok, we managed to get the wound on his neck closed up before he bled out and we've given him some painkillers so he might be a little bit out of it… but if you would follow me I can take you to his room." The doctor said as he turned and lead the team to their wounded Unit Chief.

When they got there the first thing they saw was Hotch feebly struggling against the leather restraints that were holding him down to the hospital bed.

Rossi and Morgan almost immediately turned to the doctor and asked simultaneously "Why is he wearing restraints?"

"Once we finished stitching his neck back together he tried to climb out the window when the nurse and myself had left to get the sedatives." The doctor huffed out as he settled a glare on the drugged up male in the hospital bed. Everyone turned to look at the struggling agent.

Even when drugged with heavy sedatives Hotch could tell when someone was looking at him. He felt the stares of his team and looked up at them and slowly slurred out."Wha do yous want." He squinted in the team's direction trying to make out who was who as his vision started to blur because of the sedatives.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes. Instead they stood around and watched as their unit chief continued what could barely be considered a struggle, until he let the drugs finally over take his body and send him into a nice dreamless sleep.

Ok this is another chapter of ROSSELLA1's and my chocolate Hotch series. Once again this was a request from one of our reviews if you really want to and you have a idea for a chapter that you would like to see written you can put it in a review or you can private message either me or rossella1 and we'll try to get to the request and put it into a story.


	8. Halloween

Halloween

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Takes place either before Haley and Aaron divorced or in a AU where they never did. Take your pick.

"Goodbye, Mommy!" The three year old Spiderman yelled, rushing out the door.

"Bye, have fun!" Haley shouted after him. With a laugh she turned to the Green Goblin, who was standing next to her. "I'm really glad you took off for this."

"Me too." He smiled and drew her into a kiss.

"Daddy, let's go already!" Spiderman whined from the end of the driveway. They broke apart laughing.

"Guess I better get going," the Green Goblin said and headed down the driveway to catch up with their son.

"Remember, don't eat too much candy!" She shouted with a laugh and turned to go back inside.

…..

A couple of hours later the two trick-or-treaters returned home, Aaron lugging Jack's heavy pillowcase full of candy, to find a note in the kitchen saying that Haley had gone out for laundry detergent.

"Daddy?" Jack asked, after the two had changed out of their costumes and Aaron had gotten Jack tucked into bed. "Can I have some candy?"

"Sure, buddy," Aaron answered with a smile, "But only a couple of pieces, okay?" He warned as he handed Jack the pillowcase.

The little boy smiled, causing his cheeks to dimple. "Alright, Daddy."

…..

When Haley came home all the lights were out and there was no sign that anyone else was there. "Aaron? Jack?" She called out, thinking it was pretty late for them to still be out trick-or-treating. Listening carefully she heard rustling noises from Jack's room. "Aaron?"

"Uh… I'm just putting Jack to bed." There was the sound of Jack giggling and then a soft. "Shhh!" That she was sure came from her husband.

"Aaron, is everything okay?" She asked, starting up the stairs.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why don't you just go in our room and I'll be there in a few moments?"

That settled it. Aaron knew she always read Jack a story or at least gave him a kiss goodnight before bed. Picking her pace up, she headed down the hall until she came to Jack's room, and turning the knob, said, "Now what's going-"

The sight that met her was a slight surprise. She had expected this type of behavior from Jack but not from Aaron! Two sheepish faces peered out at her from behind the covers, candy wrappers littered around them and chocolate coating their mouths.

"Hi, Honey!" Aaron greeted her nervously.

"Hi, Mommy!" Jack chimed in with a small grin.

"Now, boys," Haley shook her head sternly, giving an exasperated sigh "What did I say about eating too much chocolate?"


	9. Everything's better with Chocolate

Everything's better with Chocolate

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

Aaron groaned, as he woke up, burying his head in the pillow and closing his eyes again to get away from the swaying images. Why did his head hurt so much? He tried to bring his hand up to touch it but couldn't. Glancing around, he noticed that he had been tied spread-eagle to the bed posts. He tried to pull himself free but didn't have enough strength.

"Vincent!" He called out weakly.

In less than a second the older man was by his side. "Hey, you're awake!" Vincent said, smoothing Hotch's hair back.

"Yeah, now why am I tied up?" Aaron asked in an annoyed tone.

Perotta gave a small chuckle, "You mean you don't remember any of the last couple of days?"

"What?" Aaron asked taken aback.

"You've had a fever since Thursday morning. It's Saturday."

"I lost two days?"

"Yeah, but I'm guessing that since you're not hallucinating anymore I can untie you." Vincent said, removing the bonds and letting Aaron's limbs fall back into a normal position.

"What did I hallucinate about?" Aaron asked, genuinely curious. It must have been something really bad to force Vincent to tie him up.

"Oh, a bunch of different stuff…" Vincent replied, then laughed, "You begged me to save you from Willy Wonka a couple of times."

"I did?" Hotch could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Yeah, but luckily that jogged my memory." Vincent brought some rectangular objects out of his pocket and tossed them to Hotch, who examining them more closely, realized that they were Hershey's bars. He glanced back up at Vincent and raised an eyebrow. "I remember reading somewhere that eating chocolate is supposed to make people feel better." When Hotch still just stared at him, he added, "Go on, eat up!"

"Vincent, I've never heard that before. Shouldn't I just have soup or something?"

Perotta rolled his eyes, "Just eat them. It can't make you any worse!"

Aaron shook his head and against his better judgment, did as he was told. Everytime he started to feel sick, Vincent urged him to keep eating, until finally the chocolate was all done.

"There, do you feel better yet?" Perotta asked.

"No," Aaron grumbled, "Now I just feel-"Before he could get all the words out, he had to rush out of bed and into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before he threw up. It was five minutes before he could sit back.

"Here," Vincent said with a grimace, handing him a glass of water.

Aaron rinsed his mouth out until the taste of chocolate was completely gone, and then turned angrily to the man next to him. "Vincent…" He panted, wiping what looked like chocolate sauce off his face. "I just got finished puking straight chocolate! Where did you read that it made things better?"

Vincent scooted back a few steps so that he was close to the door, resting his hand on the knob. "Harry Potter?" He answered sheepishly and then darted out of the room as Aaron mustered up all the strength he had to throw himself after the other man.


	10. Chocolate Flavored Exlax

Chocolate Flavored ExLax

By kisaitaluvr

Betad by ROSSELLA1

Ok here is the exlax chapter that one of our lovely reviewers requested! Tell me how it was!

"Aaron, you have to take it!" Perotta said exasperated as he looked as his lover who was currently lying on their bed.

"No, I don't need it and I don't have to take it!" Aaron replied as he glared at Vincent and let his lips fall into a tight frown.

"Yes you do! I read it somewhere that you need to take it!" Vincent slowly scooted up the bed to where Hotch's head laid and held out a dark brown pill.

Instead of taking the pill like he knew Vincent wanted, Hotch just shook his head and snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Remember what happened last time you said that you read about something that could help me? I got even worse!" Hotch growled out as he remembered the time he had been hallucinating and Vincent had told him to eat some chocolate.

Vincent sighed putting the pill on the night stand and as he hugged the smaller male he said "Ok, maybe that wasn't the best thing to do but I read this on a doctor's website and I even called him about it."

Hotch just let out a huff and turned to face his lover, snuggling up against his chest.

"I don't need to take it! I'm fine we can just wait this out and you can use this time to go and chase after another-" Hotch was cut off by Vincent grabbing the pill off the night stand, shoving it into his mouth, and then pushing Hotch's mouth closed to keep it shut.

Aaron squirmed against Vincent's chest and tried to spit out the pill.

"I'll let you go as soon as you chew and swallow that pill." Vincent said as he gripped Hotch a little bit harder when he started to struggle trying to get away.

After a minute or two Hotch looked up at Vincent and nuzzled into the hand to let his lover know that he had taken the pill. Vincent raised an eyebrow and motioned for Hotch to open his mouth. Hotch slowly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

Vincent smiled and sarcastically said "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" and then cuddled Hotch up to his chest again.

"Now that I think about it what was that pill?" Hotch asked, as he stared up at Vincent.

He paled when Vincent smirked and said "It was a chocolate flavored ex lax!"

10 minutes later

Vincent was sitting out on the front steps of his and Hotch's new house watching the dog and Jack play, reminiscing about how he had gotten thrown and locked out of his own house by his enraged and now annoyed lover.


	11. Breakfast in Bed

Breakfast in Bed

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Prompted by christyzachman

Aaron woke up to the sound of a knock on the door of his room. "Come in!" He yelled.

"I can't open the door, Daddy!" Jack's frustrated voice came from the other side.

He was about to get up, but then Vincent's voice came up behind Jack, "Hey, let me help you with that, Buddy." The door opened to reveal Vincent and next to him a three foot tall five-year old laden down with a large breakfast tray.

"What's this?" Aaron asked with a grin.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Jack squealed.

"The kid wanted to bring you breakfast in bed. Here let me get that for you." Vincent took the tray and set it on Hotch's lap. "I'll leave the two of you alone." He smiled and left the room.

"Well, Jack this is very sweet of you. Thank you." Aaron said, looking down at the tray which contained a bowl of cocoa puffs, some prepackaged brownies, and a mug of what looked to be coffee but on closer inspection turned out to be hot chocolate.

"You's welcome, Daddy!" Jack answered happily, clambering up to lay next to his father, resting his head on Aaron's chest. "I brought alls my favorite foods."

"Well, it's delicious," Aaron declared, making a show out of eating some cereal. "Do you want some?"

Jack nodded and Aaron spooned some into his son's mouth. "Delicious!" Jack echoed, beaming at his marvelous idea.

The two dug in and they were almost done when, "Hey, Jack!" Perotta's voice called up, "I think Roscoe's looking for you!"

There was the sound of padded feet rushing up the stairs and then Jack turned to look at the doorway, "Roscoe!" He shouted gleefully. The small dog stood in the doorway for a moment and then with a running leap, jumped up onto the bed, into his friend's lap… and sending the whole tray flying.

Even the dog let out a yelp of surprise as chocolate… well, chocolate everything went flying up in the air only to fall down on them. They all heard footsteps running up the stairs and Perotta came into the room asking, "What's wr-" he had to stop there when he saw the three of them, soaked in hot chocolate and chocolate milk, with cereal bits stuck in the hair. "Jack," He said laughing, "Why don't you and Roscoe go take a bath while Daddy and I clean up."

"Okay, Uncle Vince," Jack answered leaping up. "Sorry, Daddy!" He gave Aaron a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's alright, Jack," Aaron couldn't help but laugh. "But tell Roscoe he's grounded!"


	12. Death by Chocolate

Death by Chocolate

By ROSSELLA1

betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. This one is part of my series with Perotta and Hotch except Foyet's still alive. Oh, and I know JJ's not part of the team anymore but she always will be to me! I refuse to recognize the fact that she is gone!

"What the…" Foyet muttered, trying to sit up, only to find himself chained up against a wall. He tried to remember what had happened but his head was fuzzy. One moment he was in his apartment the next he was here.

"Hey!" A voice came from in front of him, "Looks like Sleeping Beauty's awake!"

He glanced up to see two figures in front of him. On closer inspection, he had to grin as he recognized former Agent Hotchner and his new best friend. Foyet had been planning on dropping in sooner or later just to liven up their lives, but this worked too. The two were seriously mistaken if they thought that they could best the Reaper at his own game.

"Well, look who it is!" Foyet said, smirking at Hotch. "What's the matter, bitch, didn't get enough the first time? Well, you didn't have to tie me up; all you had to do was asked and I would have fucked you as- UMPH!" To his chagrin it was Perotta who reacted, kicking him in the stomach. Perotta would have continued the assault if Hotchner hadn't stepped in, placing a soothing hand on Perotta's shoulder.

"It's alright, Vincent. Let's get started."

"Yeah, Vinny. Chill." Foyet sneered, hoping to provoke at least one of them into a response.

Instead of getting annoyed, the man's expression lit up. He turned around and grabbed something from a table. "Open wide!" Vincent smirked, forcing something into Foyet's mouth.

It was only after it was in that Foyet realized that it was a funnel gag. 'What the hell were these too planning on doing to him?' He wondered. He didn't have to wait long.

"You want to do the honors?" Vincent smirked, glancing at Hotchner.

In response Hotchner approached a large bucket and carried it over to Foyet. Gripping Foyet's hair, Aaron yanked his head back. Now this was what he wanted! Hotchner to show him all the anger that came from the pain Foyet had caused. Instead of grunting Foyet winked at him, "ew you lied it ough", He managed to get out. It didn't matter how distorted it sounded; Hotchner knew what he was trying to say and Foyet felt a sense of satisfaction as a spark of anger appeared in the man's eye.

The feeling died as that spark was replaced with a smirk and Hotchner brought the bucket up to the funnel and started to pour. Instantly Foyet's mouth was filled with something thick and sweet. Chocolate! At first he felt a pang of amusement. If force-feeding him chocolate was their idea of torture, then- but then it started getting harder to breath, the chocolate was being poured in faster than he could swallow! He started swinging around and managed to kick Hotchner in the side, causing the man to drop the bucket and sending chocolate all over the room.

Once Foyet had regained his breath, he glanced at the chocolate covered former agent defiantly, "ou ook ood eough oo ea!" He managed to get out. But the only effect was that Perotta came over to hold Foyet still, while Hotchner picked up another bucket and resumed his previous activity.

Still reeling from the other experience, it didn't take long for Foyet to start to panic and his fight or flight response kicked in, causing him to struggle as hard as possible. Of course since Perotta was there it was useless and just used up oxygen. It wasn't long before his vision started to go dark, and he passed out.

…..

A week later, the team was in the bull pen when JJ stormed in, a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked, "We got a case?"

"Sort of." She replied. "Orlando police just found the body of George Foyet."

"Body?" Rossi asked, "How did he die?"

"He was drowned!" She replied. "In chocolate!"


	13. The Chocolate River

The Chocolate River

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. This was prompted by one of our reviewers. It's not exactly as the person wanted but I did what I could. Prequel to "Everything's better with Chocolate".

"V-Vincent?" Aaron asked, his eyes fluttering open, only to be met with an unusual sight.

Instead of the bedroom's four walls and carpeting, there was a seemingly infinite amount of space and he appeared to be outside. But it was like no other place he had ever been before. The grass was a yellowish green and smelled lemony. The dirt was a soft powder that smelled like cocoa. Aaron sat up, only to see even more unusual things. There were giant lollipops sticking out of the ground, trees that looked to be made of licorice, and he was sure that some of the toadstools had giant spots of cream on them.

He started to get to his feet but somebody collided with him and held him down.

"Shhh!" Aaron turned around to see Reid, looking terrified and trying his best to bury himself and Hotch in the grass.

"Reid, where are-" Aaron started to ask, only to be cut off.

"Quiet! He's going to find us!"

"Who is?" Aaron asked, confused.

Just then a face popped through the grass and looked down at them. "Charlie!" A dark-haired man in a purple coat said sternly to Reid. "You have been a very naughty boy! I-" He trailed off as he caught sight of Aaron and his eyes seemed to light up. "Well, well, well! Who's your friend?"

"Don't hurt him! Please-" Reid stammered but was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head.

"What the-" Hotch turned angrily to the man.

"Hello, there!" The man leered. "I see my little sex toy brought a friend! My name's Willy Wonka! What's yours?"

"Sex-" Aaron started, trying to process this.

"Oh, well he's getting tired of it. So don't worry, you won't have competition. Now what's your name?"

"Sir!" Aaron stood up, meeting the man's eyes. "My name is SSA Aaron Hotcher and I'm going to have to ask you to turn around and-"

"Aaron!" Wonka exclaimed, delighted. "Well, that certainly rolls off the tongue! Now," Suddenly the man started to look sinister. "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you to your new room?"

"Mr. Wonka, I'm going to have to arr-" Aaron reached for his gun only to find that it wasn't there.

"You're going to have to what?" Wonka asked, and Aaron noticed that small, homicidal- looking, orange men were creeping up around him. He looked back at Wonka and noted that the man had taken out a pair of handcuffs and was starting to reach for his new "sex toy".

Thinking fast, Hotch kicked the man in between the legs and ran as fast as he could until he reached what looked to be a nook in a large licorice tree, and crawled inside. Hopefully he'd be safe here.

"HI!" Said a cheerful sounding voice behind him.

He yelped and turned around. "JJ?" The normally professional looking liaison was wearing a purple exercise suit and chewing bubble gum.

"Hi, Hotch! Long time no see!" She said brightly, and popped another bubble.

"JJ, what is this place?"

"Oh, this is Willy Wonka's chocolate factory!" She answered, her smile faltering. "We're trapped here. But don't worry," She reassured. "He almost never comes over this way. He prefers men." She winked, but then jumped as a loud voice came from nearby.

"AARON! I know you're here somewhere!" It started coming closer. "Violet, are you hiding him?"

"Quick!" JJ, led him over to a tunnel. "You need to get out of here before he finds you!" She pushed him up and he took off again.

He ran without really knowing where he was going to, until he couldn't run anymore. Stopping to catch his breath, he glanced over his shoulder… and jumped back in genuine fright.

"Well, well, well, Agent Hotchner." Foyet sneered, approaching him from his left. Before Hotch could move away, Foyet had his arms around him and as much as Hotch struggled, he couldn't get free. "Don't worry," Foyet whispered in his ear. "Just come with me and I'll keep you from Willy Wonka. I can't promise I'll be gentle but at least you'll know what to expect."

"Mike!" Wonka's voice came shouting. "Good, you've got him! Now don't let him go! I'll be there in a moment!"

"Well, Agent Hotchner, what'll it be?" Foyet asked.

"Fuck you!" Aaron spat.

"No that would be your job." Foyet assured, but sighed when Aaron still kept fighting him. "Well, if I can't have you, no one will!" and he shoved Aaron away.

Hotch expected to fall to the ground and prepared himself to get up and run again, but instead he landed in something gooey. A closer inspection revealed that it was a chocolate river. He struggled against the current, and fought to stay afloat, but it was hard to swim in thick, melted chocolate. He heard voices arguing above him about who would get him, but then everything went mute as he slipped below the surface.

…..

"NO, NO!" Vincent heard and he dashed up the stairs, two at a time, hoping that he'd be in time to help his friend with whatever had happened. "NO!"

He rushed into the bedroom, only to find Aaron thrashing about on the bed. "AARON! AARON!"

The other man jolted awake, and threw his arms around Vincent's neck. "You have to help me!" Aaron whispered in Perotta's ear.

"What? I-"

"Don't let him hurt me! Please don't let him hurt me!" Aaron insisted.

Perotta sighed. It was rare, but Aaron still had nightmares about Foyet. This was probably one of those, but just to be sure, "Who's trying to hurt you?"

"WILLY WONKA!"

"Willy Wonka?" Vincent repeated, staring at the other.

"Yes!" Aaron answered, nodding. "He wants to keep be locked up as his sex slave in his chocolate factory of doom!"

Vincent reached out and felt the other's forehead. Burning. "All right, Aaron." He reassured. "You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to chain you to the bed, that way he can't steal you away, alright?"

Aaron nodded, reassured, and slowly fell back asleep. Meanwhile, Perotta did as he had said he would do and then sank back and put his head in his hands. The joys of nursing a father of a five year old back to health.


	14. Chocolate Cake

Chocolate Cake

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

"Vincent, Jack! I'm back!" Aaron shouted as he managed to open the door, shifting the bags of groceries into one arm. Thankfully, as he started to make his way into the kitchen, he was met by Perotta.

"Hey, "The other man grinned, taking the bags of groceries from Aaron's arms. "Need some help?"

"Yeah," Aaron smiled gratefully, "There's more in the car, too." He started to turn to go get some of the other bags.

"Wait!" Vincent stopped him. "Jack wants to show you something. It's in the kitchen."Aaron raised an eyebrow, but all Vincent did was lead the way.

"Daddy, Daddy, look what Uncle Vince and I made!" Jack shouted gleefully, as his family entered the room.

"Hey, Buddy, what did the two of you make?" Aaron asked, scooping his son into his arms.

The boy turned and grabbed something off the counter and Aaron saw that it was one half of a chocolate cake. The other half was resting on a plate, waiting to be iced and put together with its other side.

"Wow! " Aaron smiled, "I bet that'll taste delicious!"

"Smell it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Smell it?" Aaron looked questioningly at Vincent, who was leaning against a counter, behind his friend. All he got was a shrug and a grin. So he did what his son asked. "Mmm… smells gre-" He was cut off as a hand shoved his head forward into the pan. Jack broke into peals of laughter and Vincent pulled his hand back with a smirk. "You put him up to this!" Aaron accused, turning to the man behind him, setting Jack on the counter, and wiping cake from his face.

"Yup!" Vincent snorted.

"You're not mad, are you, Daddy?" Jack asked, suddenly worried.

Aaron pulled on a smug grin, and Perotta started to look worried. "Nope, Buddy!" He answered, licking around his lips. "Tell you what, why don't you and I ice the other cake, while Uncle Vince puts away all the groceries?"


	15. Finger Paint

Finger Paint

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

"Mmm…" Aaron murmured sleepily, feeling a tickle and something wet on his cheek. He went to brush away whatever it was and his hand met with another one.

"Don't worry, Daddy, almost done!"

"Jack?" He opened his eyes to see Jack sitting next to him on the bed, "What are you doing?"

"It's a suhpwise!"

"Is it?" He gave a grin. "Well how long do you think it will take?"  
"Not long. Close your eyes 'gain." He complied and was mystified to feel his son run his fingers over his eyelids, leaving a trail of something thick and wet. "Okay, Daddy, I'm done! Go look in the mirra!" Giving a small laugh, he scooped Jack into a big bear hear and carried him over to the bedroom mirror. Looking at it he saw that there were streaks of chocolate running across and down his cheeks, over his nose, eyelids, and forehead. Licking a spot of chocolate off the corner of his lips he looked questioningly at Jack. "See, Daddy?" The four year old explained excitedly. "Now you can be a Navy 'merian like I'm going to be in the school play!"


	16. Learning to Loosen Up

Learning to Lossen Up

By ROSSELLA1

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: We do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Post 25 to Life.

_DING!_ The elevator sounded as the doors opened and Aaron Hotchner exited into the lobby. He'd just pop in, make sure everything was going smoothly, leave, and be back before Jessica and Jack got home. He started to walk towards the doors to the bull pen when a loud voice stopped him.

"Sir!"

"Hello, Garcia.' Aaron smiled, turning to face the bubbly technical analyst. "How's things around here been?"

"I should be the one asking you how you are! You still have at least a week or two off! You are supposed to be home with your little Gman!" She exclaimed.

"I know." He admitted. "But Jess decided to take Jack out to the movies so I thought I should check up on you guys here. How are things?"

"They are fine!" She snapped. "But this is not!"

"This?"

"You coming here on your time off! Now you are going to go back into that elevator, go downstairs, and go home!" Garcia said sternly, pushing him towards the elevator, and pushing the button.

"Actually, I wanted to check in with-" He didn't even get to finish as the elevator arrived and he was shoved in.

"Go home!" She exclaimed.

The doors closed and Aaron gave a small laugh in amazement. He should have known he wouldn't have any luck with her here. With nothing else to do, he went home, lay down, and went to sleep.

…

It seemed like no sooner had he lain down that he was awakened by the feeling of something on top of his chest. He shifted, trying to knock whatever it was off, but it was only replaced with more and more until finally he couldn't even lift his arms. Yawning, he opened his eyes, and was met with an unusual sight. All around his bed and covering every part of him except for his head were chocolate chip cookies. There was a giggle off to his side and he looked over to see Jack standing by the door, holding what looked like a dish that had formerly held the cookies. Scattered at his feet were over a dozen more.

"Jack? What's…." He trailed off.

"Hi, Daddy!" Jack giggled. "Aunt Penny said we could make cookies!"

"Good Morning Sleeping Handsome!" Garcia exclaimed, entering the room.

"Garcia… what are you doing here?" Aaron asked, staring at the woman and his son who were obviously responsible for the predicament he was in.

"Well, My Lovely Unit Chief, after you showed up at work I realized that a workaholic like yourself couldn't possibly be expected to take advantage of your time off and relax. So, me being the oh so generous employee that I am, I decided to come here, team up with Jack, and make you guys some cookies!" She answered brightly.

"Aunt Penny said you need to learn to loosen up!" Jack added.

"I really appreciate that," Aaron answered, halfway between amusement and being annoyed, "But how am I supposed to get out of bed with all these cookies covering me?"

"Why you eat your way out, of course!" Garcia grinned at him. She had to be kidding! There was no way he could eat that many cookies!

"Don't worry, Daddy!" Jack said, clambering up the pile of cookies to sit next to his father. "We'll help you!" Aaron looked at Garcia and saw from the look in her eyes that she was definitely not joking. So with a sigh, he bent his chin downwards, and took a cookie into his mouth. "Yay!" Jack squealed, happy that his father was going along with his and Garcia's plan.

Garcia and Jack both shoved cookie after cookie into their mouths. Shaking his head, Aaron joined the in eating as many cookies as he could. However, when about half an hour went by he couldn't fit another one in his stomach and his mouth.

"Mmm…" He groaned, cookie crumbs falling from the corner of his mouth. "Nee' mil' !"

"Milk?" Garcia repeated with a gleam in her eyes. "What a great idea!" She scooped Jack up from the still mountainous pile of cookies. "Come on, my little partner in crime! Let's go get us some glasses of milk! Your Daddy can join us when he eats his way out of those cookies!"

" 'ai', 'ease!" Garcia paid him no heed. " 'ease' mil'!" The footsteps continued retreating and tears rolled down his face. " Mil'! Mil'! Mil'!"

"AARON! AARON!" Hotch felt a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Milk! Milk!' He cried out jolting up in bed. Glancing around, he saw that he was lying on a cookie free bed, and that Jessica was in the room with him.

"Aaron, are you okay?" She asked him wide-eyed.

"I need milk…" He muttered weakly, starting to understand that it had all been a dream.

"So I gathered!" She laughed. "Don't worry. That will go great with the cookies Jack and I made while you were asleep!"

"They're chocolate chips!" Jack chimed in, coming through the doorway. "Your favorites!"


End file.
